


Treat Me like a Girl, Oli

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin wants to be treated like a girl (but he doesn't want to admit it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin finally decides on the shade of lipstick he wants (a nice shade of pink, Kellin thinks) after a five minute debate between it and dark red. Putting it on his lips and looking in the mirror he feels - alive. There's something inside of him that makes him feel good when he does it. He is satisfied with the way he looks. He did it all right this time - concealer, foundation, and **then** powder. His eyes popped just like he knew they would with the new mascara he bought the previous week online (there was no way he was buying in person (what if someone he knew caught him?). Kellin prances into his (and Oli's bedroom) and picks up the pink teddy on the bed. Kellin smiles when he slides it on and looks in the dresser mirror. Not complete, he thinks, walking to his side of the bed and reaching under and grabbing a Victoria's Secret bag and grabbing the black thigh high stockings he kept and sliding them on. He looked _perfect_.

And see the thing was - he loved all of this. Kellin knew it was an odd fetish to have, but he loved it so much he couldn't help himself but carry it out (alone, at least). In his mind he was a girl - when he was alone. Around anyone else he pushed the thoughts of wanting to dress as the opposite gender out of his mind. Kellin didn't even think **Oli** of all people would accept his weird (desire?) to dress up like he did. But Kellin assumed if he ever told anyone it would be Oli, since he was his boyfriend of two years, after all. He just didn't know how to get himself to do it...

"But it's your turn, Oliver!" Kellin whined, stomping his foot and crossing his arms across his chest.

"As far as I can remember, I washed them last time," Oli argued, setting his dinner plate on the counter next to the sink. The pile of dirty dishes was unbelievable, although it wasn't unusual for Kellin and Oli. They both always put off washing the dishes until they absolutely had to - and then they would always argue over whose turn it was.

"Nu-uh! I remember it was me who cleaned them because it was lasagna night when I did it and lasagna night is on Mondays!"

Kellin handed Oli a pink and green sponge with a flower pattern on the top of it.

"I am **not** washing those dishes," Oli said plainly, not moving or making any attempt whatsoever to retrieve the sponge from Kellin.

"It's your turn!"

Oli stood in place for a moment, knowing full well that it _was_ his turn to wash the dishes, but he wanted to at least get something in return.

"I will do them on one condition," Oli said.

"What? No! It is your turn and-" Kellin paused when Oli started shaking his head no. Kellin huffed. "Fine. What is the condition?"

"You wear what I bought for you last month," Oli said, smirking.

The previous month Oli, while out in Japan on a tour, bought Kellin some lingerie. A lavender baby doll, some thigh high hose, see-through panties with a bow in the center, and a extremely girly garter belt. Upon bringing it home and giving it to his boyfriend as a surprise, Kellin got angry and defensive saying 'I'm not a girl!' and to put it plainly they fought that night (but the angry sex was amazing, Oli thought). Kellin had gotten his way, though, and he still hadn't worn the outfit Oli had bought for him, at least for Oli he hadn't.

Kellin loved putting the outfit on when he was alone - which always led him to get off while wearing it. It was the prettiest thing he owned to wear and he thought he looked damn good in it.

He just didn't want Oli to know how much he really wanted to wear it for him.

Kellin sighed heavily.

"But, Oli! You know **exactly** how I feel about that - thing!"

"I'll make you feel better than ever before..." Oli said, trying desperately to get Kellin to agree.

"I don't think you can do any better than you already have."

"Come on, Kellin! And besides, I paid seventy pounds for that thing! The least you could do is let me see you in it," Oli complained.

"You paid that much for it?" Kellin exclaimed, shocked as ever that Oli would spend that kind of money just on an outfit for him.

Kellin did want to wear it for Oli. He really would've loved it. He started to ponder the idea of actually doing it. Maybe Oli could make him feel like a girl...

"Please, Kellin? It'll look so good on your pretty body and-"

"Fine," Kellin said, taking a deep breath.

"What? You're going to?" Oli asked, tone filled with more excitement than Kellin had ever heard it before.

Kellin was excited too, but mostly scared.

"Yeah. Just - do me a favor," Kellin said, looking at Oli with those wide eyes that Oli loved more than anything in the world.

"What? Anything."

"Pre- pretend I'm a girl while I'm wearing it," Kellin choked out, his nerves getting the best of his voice.

Oli was so turned on at that point that he wasn't sure if he could actually make it through washing the dishes.

"That is fine with me," Oli replied, smiling.

"I'll be getting ready," Kellin said, walking out of the kitchen.

The dishes had never been done so quickly in the Quinn and Sykes household.


	2. Chapter 2

Oli walked into the bedroom, wiping his hands off with a dishtowel. Kellin was standing in front of the dresser mirror looking at himself as he pulled the garter belt up his right thigh. Kellin jumped when he noticed Oli walk in, having not expected him to be done so soon.

When Kellin turned to face Oli, Oli's heart skipped a beat - he was sure of it. Kellin's eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and their beauty was even further accentuated by the mascara on the top lashes. The outfit fit perfectly on Kellin's small body, clinging to him in all the right places, in Oli's opinion. Oli's eyes stayed fixated on Kellin's thighs - which looked especially gorgeous in the thigh highs. 

Kellin's words echoed in Oli's mind before he said anything: _"Pretend I'm a girl while I'm wearing it."_

Oli made sure he did just that. 

"You look beautiful," Oli purred, putting his hand on Kellin's side. 

"Thanks," Kellin replied shyly. He still wasn't even close to being okay with Oli seeing him like this. At the moment he was just wishing it was all over with and he could pretend it never happened. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl or a bad girl for me, Babe?" Oli teased, bringing his body closer to Kellin's. Kellin bit his bottom gloss covered lip and looked up at Oli seductively. He had gained a bit of confidence since Oli had started playing along with the whole "girl" thing.

"I'm going to be a very, very good girl, Oli," Kellin replied, in a girler tone than he usually spoke in - although it wasn't that much different from his usual. Kellin sunk to his lavender coated knees and put his pretty mouth to good use by kissing all over Oli's thighs.

Oli was beginning to think that he was going to be doing the dishes a lot more.

Oli looked down at Kellin and couldn't believe how good he looked dressed up like a girl. Kellin licked Oli's denim covered crotch.

"Oh, Kellin," Oli moaned, running his hand through his lover's hair.

"You like it?" Kellin purred, running his hands along Oli's inner thighs. He leaned forward and licked again, this time much slower. Oli couldn't exactly feel much of anything through his jeans, but the sight of Kellin's tongue on his crotch and Kellin looking up at him through thick, mascara coated lashes, was driving Oli crazy.

Kellin was definitly getting fucked that night, that much Oli knew for sure.

Kellin teased Oli for as long as he was allowed, which was stopped by Oli taking off his shirt and jeans and discarding them somewhere in the room, leaving only his boxers on.

Kellin looked up at Oli and awaited a command on what he was to do.

"Take it out, Princess," Oli cooed.

Kellin slowly pulled Oli's boxers down, exposing his member. Kellin took hold of Oli's cock and started slowly stroking it. Oli closed his eyes in ecstasy, but quickly reopened them so he could watch Kellin. 

Kellin then took it a step further, and wrapped his pink lips around the head of Oli's dick. Dragging his tongue along the underside and moaning around Oli's length, Kellin easily had gotten Oli fully aroused within minutes of touching him. 

"Oh my God, Kellin," Oli moaned, putting his fingers in Kellin's hair. Kellin picked up his pace a bit and went slightly further down onto Oli's dick.

Oli was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Sto- stop, Kellin," Oli stammered, pushing Kellin off of him.

Kellin sat back onto his calves and looked up into his lover's eyes. He wondered what he had done wrong. Was Oli uncomfortable with Kellin being dressed up like he was or?

"You've already got me close," Oli said, breathing hard and smiling like crazy. His boyfriend was _beautiful_.

"Oh," Kellin said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. 

Oli leaned over and picked Kellin up with ease, bridal style, and laid him on their bed. 

Kellin's cock was hard and pressing tightly against the fabric of his panties. Oli eagerly ran his hands up his boyfriends thighs, stopping at the edge of the hose and running his hands along the bit of exposed skin. 

"Oh, Oliver," Kellin gasped when Oli put his fingertips on his leaking cock through the panties. 

"You like that, Princess? You like me rubbing you through your thin panties?" Oli cooed, rubbing his fingers in circles ontop of Kellin's cock, as if he _was_ a girl and he was trying to rub his clit. Kellin knew exactly what Oli was implying and his cock only grew harder at the very thought of having a pussy for Oli to fuck. 

Oli noticed the eagerness in Kellin's cock and pulled the panties down just enough so he had access to touch him. The head of Kellin's cock was shiny and slick from pre-cum seeping out while Oli was touching him. Oli used it to his advantage and used it to make his hand slide on his cock easily.

"You're so wet, Honey."

"Uh huh," Kellin moaned, bucking his hips into Oli's palm. 

Oli moved his hand faster on Kellin's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Kellin moaned.

Oli was so excited, his hands were shaking. There was something so beautiful about Kellin lying on their bed dressed as a girl, it was like he was **meant** to be one, Oli thinks to himself.

"Take your panties off, Babe," Oli said quietly, taking his hand off of Kellin's cock and wrapping it around his own while he watched Kellin slowly take them off. Kellin was turned on beyond belief. He wished he hadn't waited so long to dress up for Oli.

Kellin tossed his panties across the room and spread his legs wide open for Oli, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Oli yanked Kellin over towards the edge of the bed so he had perfect access to his entrace. 

Oli sucked on his fingers before prepping Kellin with them. He never needed much prepping though, since they fucked so regularly...

"Oli, I'm ready. Please fuck me already," Kellin begged.

Oli spit on his palm and rubbed it all over his cock while Kellin sat up on his elbows to watch.

Oli pushed the head of his cock at Kellin's entrance and slowly slid in, causing a gasp to emit from Kellin's lips. 

Oli slowly built up a pace - burying himself deeper and deeper into Kellin. He tried to hit Kellin's good spot so that he could start feeling good, and it wasn't long before he did.

"Ah, Oli," Kellin gasped, wrapping his legs tightly around Oli's waist. The feeling of Oli deep inside of him was sending sweet currents through Kellin's veins.

"Oh, fuck, your pussy is so tight, Baby," Oli moaned, causing Kellin to buck his hips forward. Oli was definitly doing amazing with the pretending, Kellin thought.

"Fuck," Kellin moaned. He could barely think straight he was so turned on at the moment. Kellin grabbed his own cock and started pleasuring himself while Oli fucked him senseless.

"Yea, rub yourself, Kellin. Make yourself cum, Honey. Let me see you cum while my cock is deep inside of you," Oli said, pounding him harder. Kellin looked down at his feminine looking body while Oli fucked him and came all over his lingerie covered chest. Oli slid out of him and started jacking his cock off above Kellin.

"Cum on me, Oliver, please. I need you all over me," Kellin begged, putting his hand on top of Oli's, helping him touch himself. Oli bit his lip while spilling white liquid all over Kellin's thigh and their hands. 

Oli collapsed next to Kellin on their bed and they caught their breath together.

"Thank you," Kellin said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank me? What for? You're the one that was amazing. We have to do this more often," Oli replied, searching for Kellin's and and then lacing their fingers together. 

"Yea. I'd- I'd really like that," Kellin replied, squeezing Oli's hand.


End file.
